Memories of a Shinigami
by Ryhen y Vaishyuu
Summary: Tera ha recuperado la mitad de sus recuerdos y, ahora, ya sabe actuar como un… "buen" Shinigami. Sin embargo, aún le queda mucho por aprender y por recordar. También tendrá que seguir a Grell en sus locos desvaríos, ayudar a Ronald a recolectar almas y salvar a su hermano de no uno, sino dos Demonios obsesionados con su alma. (Basado en Kuroshitsuji II, spoilers del anime.)
1. Esa Shinigami, trabaja

**Disclaimer:**_**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler/Mayordomo Negro)**_** no nos pertenece, pertenece a Yana Toboso, a quien hay que hacer un altar urgentemente. Esta historia y su OC si son nuestros (aunque la historia esté basada en **_**Kuroshitsuji II**_**).**

**Advertencias para advertir:**** Posible OoC (Out of Character) de algún personaje (aunque trataré de ajustar los personajes a como son en realidad).**

* * *

_**Prólogo: Esa Shinigami, trabaja.**_

—Esto es terriblemente aburrido.

Tera se encontraba recolectando las almas de las personas que habían ardido en el incendio del almacén. Eran realmente muchas, y se comenzaba a aburrir. Grell tenía razón, ser un Shinigami no era tan divertido como parecía. Sobre todo, cuándo no estaba él para hacerla sonreír. Ronald Knox había estado allí hacía un rato, pero ya había terminado y se había ido, dejándola sola.

Estaba sentada sobre el tejado del edificio de al lado, mientras el humo ascendía hacia el cielo. El nuevo "Registro de Muerte" que le habían dado, que por cierto, era el que le iban a dar a Anne antes de que muriera, era azul oscuro y estaba a sus pies. Por suerte, de momento su trabajo no era mucho.

—Si al menos alguna de estas personas hubiera visto a Ciel… Me interesaría un poco más por sus vidas, pero parece imposible verlo. Dentro de poco, en vez de un Phantomhive va a parecer un topo —suspiró, derrotada.

Le echó un vistazo al registro cinemático que había enfrente de ella. Suspiró de nuevo y, pesadamente, se obligó a mirar la última alma que le quedaba.

—Robert Williams, de 54 años. Regente del almacén y... Vaya, no ha sido quemado vivo… Muerto por asesinato —lanzó un bufido y sonrió con superioridad—. Estos humanos mueren muy rápido.

Obviamente, Anne había vuelto a controlar el cuerpo de Tera para opinar sobre el tema, como en absolutamente todas las recolecciones que tenía que hacer. Ella la mandó callar con un bufido y recuperó su cuerpo. Al menos, no estaba sola.

Con las piernas cruzadas, apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda mientras la ladeaba y suspiró. Tras recoger todas las almas, se levantó, se estiró y miró el cielo, cada vez más oscuro. Sonrió y recogió su registro, que estaba al lado de su guadaña.

—A ver... ¿Dónde están…?

Buscó las páginas y, tras encontrarlas, las marcó con el sello que definía a las almas como "Recolectadas", es decir, que había terminado. Se estiró de nuevo, se colgó la guadaña de la espalda, como siempre, y saltó hacia la oscuridad.

**·**

Grell, sentado sobre una farola, observaba cómo una pareja de ancianos regentaban una zapatería, atendiendo amablemente a sus clientes. Realmente les tenía mucha envidia, pues ellos no tenían que hacer su aburrido trabajo.

—Ah~… Esto de recolectar almas es demasiado aburrido…. Tener que observarlas, y observarlas, y observarlas, y observarlas, y observarlas… Hasta que mueren. Realmente aburrido —suspiró, pero luego pareció acordarse de algo y se levantó de inmediato—. ¡Ah~! ¡Lo que daría yo por estar con mi Sebas-chan~!

Dio un giro en la farola, sujetándose a ella con la mano izquierda, mientras se imaginaba al mayordomo de los Phantomhive besándolo, o algún fetiche de esos que le gustaban a Grell. Se emocionó aún más por algo más que acababa de imaginar y, justo antes de gritar de felicidad, escuchó un sonido de algo pesado cayendo y luego el grito de una mujer.

Se detuvo en medio de su fantasía y gruñó.

—Ah… Estos humanos… Son terriblemente molestos —observó cómo, dentro de la tienda, el hombre mayor yacía tumbado en el suelo y cómo su esposa intentaba ayudarlo a que se levantara, sin éxito—. Bueno, por fin algo de acción.

Alzó su motosierra y saltó sobre la farola. Menos mal que no solía pasar nadie por la calle, porque si no, lo habrían visto haciendo cosas rarísimas. Los _Registros Cinemáticos_ lo atacaron. Él consiguió atraparlos a todos, después, claro está, de revisar su vida.

—Registro completado —Puso el sello correspondiente—. Bueno, ahora debo volver. Seguro que Anne me está esperando.

Y saltó hacia los tejados.

**·**

Ella ya lo había visto, así que no tenía escapatoria, a pesar de que había intentado evadirla desde el momento en que la vio.

—¡Hola, señor Grell! —exclamó Tera, desde el otro lado de la sala, agitando la mano.

—Ah~… Hola, Anne —Se acercó a ella—. Te he dicho que me llames Grell a secas, Anne.

—Entonces llámame Tera, no Anne —bufó ella como respuesta. Él suspiró habían tenido esa conversación miles de veces, a pesar de que sólo había pasado una semana desde que la chica había llegado allí.

—Como sea. ¿Te han dado algún encargo más, aparte del de ayer? —preguntó el Shinigami, mirándola con curiosidad. Ella negó con la cabeza y él suspiró—. Espero que tengamos algo más divertido, porque realmente me estoy aburriendo…

—Bueno… A mí me han encomendado uno para mañana. Es en una casa, bastante alejada de todos lados y en medio del campo.

—Vaya… Qué suerte la mía, entonces. Bueno, me voy a buscar a Will~… Nos vemos —Grell se despidió agitando la mano y mostrando sus dientes de tiburón, formando una sonrisa.

—Adiós, señ-… Digo, ¡adiós, Grell! —se despidió la chica, para luego salir corriendo—. _Ciel… ¡Siento que nos volveremos a ver! Juju~_

**·**

Corría por las vías del tren, intentando alcanzarlo. Así, se subiría a él y no tendría que caminar. Suspiró. Aquel trabajo estaba demasiado alejado de su "zona de confort" para su gusto. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Suspiró de nuevo.

Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, se subió al techo y se sentó allí durante unos minutos a descansar. La chica volvió a colocar la guadaña en su espalda de la manera correcta, pues de tanto moverse acabó en un lugar que le hacía daño.

—_Demonios… Aún no me habitúo a correr tanto… _—Se mordió el labio por la frustración—_. __Como sea. Terminaré el trabajo y me iré._

Se levantó y caminó tranquilamente por el techo del tren. De vez en cuando se asomaba a las ventanas cabeza abajo para ver si había algún compartimento vacío. No lo había. Chasqueó la lengua.

Estaba a punto de tumbarse en ese mismo sitio, hasta que oyó una voz conocida. A pesar de lo notoria que era su voz, se escuchaba muy débil.

—_¿Dónde decías que vive ese tipo?_

A Tera se le encogió el corazón. Caminó hacia el compartimento desde el que provenía la voz y se asomó. Boca abajo, obviamente.

—En una casa —respondió Sebastian, serio como siempre—, aunque no sé exactamente en cuál, tendremos que preguntar a los lugareños.

—Ah~… Sebastian, deberías cambiar la expresión de vez en cuando… —replicó Tera desde el otro lado de la ventana, sonriendo.

—¿Quién…? —preguntó Ciel, mirando a ambos lados. Al mirar a la derecha vio a su hermana boca abajo, saludándolo felizmente. El cabello le había crecido—. ¡Tera!

—¡Hola! ¿Me dejáis pasar? Esto no es muy cómodo y tal…

Abrieron la ventana (quién sabe cómo) y la chica entró. Llevaba una enorme guadaña de distintos tonos de rojo y negro colgada de la espalda. Se sentó junto a su hermano. Ahora, ambos tenían los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello, aunque no la misma sonrisa.

La de Ciel no existía y la de la chica siempre estaba en sus labios, como si no supiera hacer otra cosa aparte de sonreír.

—V-Vaya, Tera, ¿y tú por aquí? —preguntó Sebastian, pues Ciel estaba demasiado pasmado como para decir nada.

—Nada, trabajando. Demonio —respondió ella y su sonrisa decayó, convirtiéndose en una mirada de odio. Pero luego volvió casi al instante.

—Oh, qué hostilidad —dijo Sebastian, aparentando sorpresa, para luego sonreír—. Shinigami.

—Bueno… ¡Ciel! ¿Qué haces?

—Pues… Ahora mismo, viajar en tren —respondió su hermano. Ella lo abrazó, mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Ciel.

—No, tonto, me refiero que a dónde vas y a qué —replicó ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Parecía que le encantaba sonreír.

—Bueno, son unos… Asuntos que tenemos que solucionar. Relacionados con la familia —respondió. Se separaron. La chica había crecido y ahora era algo más alta que él.

—¡Oh! ¿Tienes que matar a alguien? —preguntó ella y sacó su Registro de Muerte y lo abrió, mientras buscaba algo—. Sí, aquí hay un registro sobre eso —Lo cerró—. No preguntaré más.

Y así, el resto del viaje pasó en silencio.

**·**

Tras llegar al pueblecito, subieron en el carruaje que ya estaba preparado y emprendieron la marcha. Todos estaban en silencio, incluso Tera, quien miraba distraídamente su libro. Se había empeñado en ir sentada en el techo, pues no le gustaban mucho los carruajes. Le daban mala espina.

Sebastian se detuvo un poco después de salir del pueblo, para preguntar dónde vivía aquel al que buscaban. Tera se disculpó con Ciel y se adelantó, pues tenía que llegar antes de que ocurriera la muerte.

No tardó mucho en llegar.

—_Y… Aquí estoy._

Se detuvo en una casa bastante grande, hecha de madera, donde había un hombre cortando leña. Esperó sentada sobre el tejado. Al poco tiempo llegaron Sebastian y su hermano y el hombre los miró aterrado.

**·**

—_Ah~… Tardan mucho… _—pensaba la chica, mirando su libro.

Pasó un par de páginas hacia atrás y leyó la información de las personas que habían muerto el día anterior. Al poco tiempo, le llegó una voz.

—_Eso es, Lord Alois me ordenó…_ —comenzó el hombre, por fin—_. Incendiar la hacienda Phantomhive y vender al niño. Habría vendido también a la niña, pero no la encontré._

—Tch… —Tera bufó, molesta. Sabía que todo eso era mentira. Gracias a los archivos de los Shinigamis, ella ya sabía quién le había hecho todo a su familia. Pero no se lo diría a Ciel. Tenía que descubrirlo él—. Ese maldito Demonio…

—_Por favor, por favor… apiádese de mí-…_

—_Has atentado contra mi dignidad _—respondió la voz de su hermano—_. ¡Paga tu pecado con la vida! _

Después de eso, se escuchó un disparo, y fue entonces cuando Tera sabía que se había terminado. Bajó del tejado y el Registro Cinematográfico de aquel hombre apareció frente a ella.

Ciel y Sebastian salieron de la casa y la vieron sentada en la rama de su árbol mientras miraba la cinta. El Demonio y la Shinigami se miraron a los ojos, retándose con las miradas. Ella sonrió y, mediante la mirada, le habló.

—_Tranquilo, Sebastian Michaels. No le mostraré el Registro Cinematográfico de este hombre para desmentir tu mentira._

—_¿Es algo que no entra en el código de los Shinigami?_

—_No nos podemos involucrar en la vida de los humanos, simplemente eso._

Dejaron de mirarse y ambos se giraron hacia Ciel, quien ya caminaba de regreso a la mansión. El chico se detuvo durante un momento y miró a su mayordomo, quien lo siguió. Cuando por fin desaparecieron, la chica habló.

—Ah~… Así que… _Los Demonios nunca mienten_, ¿verdad, Sebastian? —la chica rio y completó su trabajo. Se estiró y caminó hacia el lado contrario de su hermano.

El hombre muerto se movió un poco más a la derecha. Quizá por efecto de la gravedad, o quizá por los efectos del viento. Quién sabe.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Woah… Bueno, como prólogo no está nada mal. Pensé en hacerlo más corto, pero lo alargué para vosotros. Para los que no sepáis, la parte final de este prólogo trata de cuando Ciel va a matar al hombre que "supuestamente" quemó su mansión. Por cierto, esta... ¿2º temporada? va a ser más corta que el otro Fic. Lo sientoo~.**

**Vaishyuu:**** Algo me dice que muchos de estos capítulos se van a basar en el Mundo Shinigami y en los "trabajos" de los Shinigami.**

**Ryhen:**** ¡Pos no! ¡Tranquilos que va a ver acción! Jeje… Um... Lo sé, lo sé, tenemos un Fic pausado y otro a punto de terminar y... ¿Subimos este? ¡Pos sí! ... ¡Ah, por cierto! ¡Espero que os guste la imagen de portada! Y… una cosita… ¿Os gustaría ver a Tera con o sin gafas?**

**Vaishyuu:**** Bueno, como sea… Informaciones y demás (no, no hay adelantos):**

* * *

_**·Información no-importante:**_

**-¡Los Review no matan! Jajaja. Y son de gran ayuda :).**

**-No, esto no es una lista.**

**-Tera es mía, bitches! (xDD) Ok, no, pero es un OC de mi propiedad. (Si quieren usarlo, sólo pídanlo…)**

**-¡Los Follow/Favourite tampoco matan!**

**-¡Si dudáis en algo, preguntad!**

* * *

_**Yes, My Lord.**_


	2. Esa Shinigami, siempre en problemas

**Disclaimer:**_**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler/Mayordomo Negro)**_** no nos pertenece, pertenece a Yana Toboso, a quien hay que hacer un altar urgentemente. Esta historia y su OC si son nuestros (aunque la historia esté basada en **_**Kuroshitsuji II**_**).**

**Advertencias para advertir:**** Posible OoC (Out of Character) de algún personaje (aunque trataré de ajustar los personajes a como son en realidad).**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Esa Shinigami, siempre en problemas.**_

A la Shinigami le habían asignado un pequeño piso en el centro de Londres, realmente lejos de su hermano. Viviría ahí durante una semana, pues estaba más cerca de sus próximos encargos. Como tardaría algún tiempo en terminarlos, los Shinigami de rango superior le indicaron que sería una buena idea.

Grell y William ya les había pasado eso a veces y, normalmente, se alojaban en el mismo sitio donde estaba ella, pues el dueño del edificio era un Shinigami retirado.

La chica se levantó esa mañana con mucho sueño. Antes de vestirse, comenzó a peinarse el largo cabello aún medio adormilada, sin recordar su desnudez. Ella, aun en ese estado, sabía que no serviría de mucho peinarse, pues su cabello se enredaba fácilmente.

Se vistió y, en ved de salir por la puerta, saltó por la ventana, en busca de Grell. Ese día no iba a ser precisamente fácil.

**·**

El encargo de ese día era sencillo. Tenían que revisar el alma de Alois Trancy, pues parecía haber algún tipo de error. Teóricamente, sólo debía hacerlo Grell, pero Tera tendría que ir para aprender a tratar con ese tipo de almas.

Además, era posible que los atacara algún Demonio, como la chica le había dicho al pelirrojo. Aun así, él no parecía muy preocupado por este último hecho. Más bien, parecía estar esperándolo. "_¡Seguro que hay algún Demonio guapo al que hincarle el diente!_" había dicho. La chica había suspirado pesadamente ante la fascinación del mayor.

Estaban esperando sobre un árbol, cuando Tera escuchó un ruido, y se dio prisa en cortar el tronco de este. Observaron cómo el carruaje se desviaba por culpa del árbol que la chica había cortado con su guadaña y se prepararon para abordarlo.

En cuanto se detuvo, ambos saltaron y aparecieron delante de Alois, sentados en el asiento de enfrente.

—_Hello~_ —dijo Grell, mientras agitaba la mano. El chico rubio se levantó entre enfadado y sorprendido. Tera miró mal a su acompañante, para luego suspirar y dejar que diera su charla.

—Termina pronto, no me gustan los carruajes, me producen escalofríos —dijo la chica, apoyándose en el borde de la ventana y mirando por ella.

—¿Quiénes sois…? —preguntó Alois. El Shinigami suspiró.

—Ah~… No me interesan los mocosos inmaduros —dijo simplemente. Tera lo miró furiosamente.

—¡¿Qué tratas de decir?! —preguntó, furiosa y a punto de estrangularlo. Él sólo guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

—Aw… ¡En ningún momento dije que tu fueras inmadura, Anne! —dijo, sonriendo aún más y a punto de saltar para abrazarla.

—Tch… Como sea —Se giró. Mientras tanto, el conde los miraba confuso.

—Bueno, como sea. Te daremos fin rápidamente —Grell volvió a una pose mínimamente seria y de nuevo Tera lo miró mal.

—¿Daremos? ¡Oye, yo sólo vine a acompañarte, para que no estuvieras sólo! —Pero él la ignoró y cogió su "Registro de Muerte", mientras lo abría y lo leía.

—Uhm… "Jim McKenn" es tu verdadero nombre. No es un nombre muy distinguido, que digamos… ¿Verdad? —preguntó el Shinigami a la chica, quien sólo suspiró. Miró a Alois y se acercó, mientras ponía los dedos de su mano derecha haciendo una especie de símbolo de Rock—. ¡La MUERTE caerá pronto sobre ti!

Se había acercado tanto al conde Trancy, que podía besarlo. Tera, sentada al lado del de cabellos rubios, lo apartó de una patada y él se volvió a sentar.

—¡Oye! ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?! —preguntó, realmente furioso. Ella bufó y miró al chico siniestramente—. Como sea. Normalmente no nos tomaríamos la molestia de venir en persona sólo para eso, pero resulta que hay un problema con tu alma…

—Termina ya, que te enrollas más que las alfombras —le cortó Tera, cortando el contacto con Trancy.

De repente, el techo comenzó a crujir y, sin previo aviso, se rompió con un violento ruido. Los tres miraron hacia arriba, para ver quién podría haber arrancado semejante objeto con tanta brutalidad. Grell se estremeció.

—¿Eh? Esto me da mala espina —dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos y se encogía en su sitio. Volvió a abrirlos.

—Oh~… Un Demonio. ¿No era lo que sospechabas, Grell? —preguntó Tera, saltando de su sitio a la copa de un árbol y sacando su guadaña.

—¿No eras tú la lo que sospechaba? Bueno... No creo que seas sólo una cara bonita, ¿no? —preguntó esta vez Grell a Hannah, abrazándose a si mismo—. ¿Cuándo y dónde has recogido a _este peligro_…? —Pero el Shinigami no completó la frase, pues fue interrumpido por Alois, quien quería exterminar a esos dos.

—¡Mata al pelirrojo y a la hermana de Ciel, Hannah! —exclamó y, antes de que la sirvienta obedeciera, Grell se giró para gritarle al mocoso un par de lecciones sobre "_Cómo tratar a tus mayores_". Aunque, claro, fue interrumpido por ella.

Una gran explosión se escuchó en el lugar y Tera, sentada en un árbol mientras comía una manzana, sonrió y se estiró.

—¡Hora de la acción! —Sacó su guadaña, y, después de que Grell saltara algo lejos de allí para esquivar el golpe, ella lo siguió.

Hannah apareció entre el humo y los dos Shinigami suspiraron. Sobre todo Tera, quien ya estaba harta de esperar, como indicaba el protocolo de los Shinigami. No podían actuar hasta que el ser que se enfrentara a ellos diera el primer golpe, pero ella ya lo había hecho… ¿No? Ambos mostraron sus Death Scythes, Tera su guadaña y Grell su motosierra.

—Tendremos que pedir una paga extra, ¿eh? —preguntó el Shinigami pelirrojo. La chica asintió y se lanzó contra la Demonio, sonriendo.

—¡Muere, muere! —exclamó la chica, mientras ella intentaba esquivar sus ataques. Sin embargo, Tera aún era novata en esto y fue golpeada por Hannah. Chocó contra un árbol y allí quedó, boca abajo—. Vale, Grell, te toca.

—¡Yeah! —exclamó él y se lanzó contra su oponente, quien lo repelió lanzándolo cerca de su compañera, pero se recompuso y se giró—. ¿No deberías avanzar, Tera? Recoge esa alma por mí, ¿eh? Toma mi Registro.

Y le lanzó su libro rojo. La chica se levantó rápidamente y lo cogió al vuelo, ojeándolo.

—Ow… Está bien, lo haré, pero me debes un favor —Tera se retiró y, cuando Hannah intentó seguirla, Grell la paró.

—Yo soy tu oponente, ¡DEATH! —Y se lanzó de nuevo contra ella.

**·**

La chica vio a Alois arrastrándose hacia el árbol milenario de ese bosque, el más grande un varios kilómetros a la redonda. El chico estaba en un estado realmente deplorable. Ella ni se molestó en intentar detenerlo. Podía prever lo que ocurriría a continuación y los Shinigami no deberían meterse en ese tipo de casos.

—Entonces, mírame con esos ojos, Claude —murmuró él—. No de la manera en la que lo hacían los campesinos, como si fuera un montón de vómitos.

—Realmente penoso. Me asqueas, Alois Trancy. Esperaba más de ti —dijo Tera, haciendo un gesto de asco y se sentó a observar el espectáculo.

—Ni con los ansiosos y depravados ojos de ese viejo —continuó el rubio agonizante—. Hazlo con los ojos de aquel día, como si fuese lo único que te importase, Claude.

—Despreciable. Tratar de obtener algo como el cariño o el afecto de un Demonio es imposible —dijo Tera, mirándolo con dureza. El chico se había sentado en el suelo, apoyándose en el árbol.

—Lo sé. Sólo intenta ocultar su deseo por devorarme, su hambre —respondió él, como si la estuviera escuchando, cosa que no podía ser posible, pues ella estaba demasiado alejada de él. Sin embargo, la chica si podía escuchar lo que decía.

Un lobo de pelaje marrón muy oscuro se acercó a Trancy, atraído por el olor de su sangre. Parecía dudar entre atacarlo y escapar, pues su olor no era muy normal que se dijese. Babeaba y mostraba sus colmillos, pero no se acercaba más. Alois había comenzado a llorar, mientras sonreía, formando una mueca de sarcasmo.

—Mis sentimientos no son nada más que una salsa mal hecha que confunde el sabor… —continuó él—. Pero yo ya…

Tras respirar con dificultad, el chico se giró hacia lo que sería, seguramente, la causa de su muerte. Sonrió de nuevo y Tera sacó el Registro de Muerte de Grell. La muerte por desangramiento era correcta, pero había algo que fallaba y la chica no sabía qué era.

Algo pasó cerca de la chica con una rapidez sorprendente y ella, antes de poder girarse, salió disparada contra el tronco del árbol. Después, saltó y volvió a su posición inicial, mientras intentaba buscar al causante de aquella onda devastadora.

—_¿Qué…?_

Finalmente, el lobo saltó para darle el golpe final. Sin embargo, el mordisco nunca llegó, y Alois abrió los ojos que había cerrado al presentir su muerte.

La sangre manchó su rostro y un horrible sonido se escuchó.

—¿Qué está intentando hacer, señor? —preguntó Claude. Alois comenzó a llorar de nuevo, a la vez que elevaba la cabeza para mirar a su mayordomo—. Todavía no ha conseguido a Ciel Phantomhive.

Lanzó a un lado el lobo muerto, completamente manchado de sangre. El conde Trancy se arrastró hacia él como si fuera su última esperanza, sonriendo. Tera sintió aún más repulsión.

—Un Demonio… —La chica suspiró—. Por supuesto, tenía que aparecer el suyo. Tsk… Qué molesto, esto conllevará a trámites extras… Espero que me den un bonus de paga o algo así...

—Sólo te tengo a ti —dijo Alois, llegando frente a Claude Faustus finalmente. Derramó más lágrimas.

—Señor, no sea ridículo… —La mirada de Claude denotaba… ¿Compasión?

—_Tera, deberías impedirlo._

—_No, Anne, son cosas de Demonios, ahí no podemos intervenir_ —Sin embargo, la chica siguió allí, sentada y con la guadaña en la mano. Alois negó con la cabeza.

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! —exclamó—. ¡Sólo quedas tú en mi mundo! —Se arrastró de nuevo hacia la pierna de su mayordomo, sollozando cada vez más alto—. _¡Hoheo tararuna rondero tareru! _¡No te vayas de mi lado! —Se abrazó aún más fuerte—. ¡Nunca! ¡Claude! Tú eres… —Se soltó un poco, para luego mirarlo a la cara.— tú mismo eres… ¡Mi _Highness_!

—Ow… Pobre alma desdichada. Que _Yatogami_***** se apiade de tu alma… Y los Shinigami que las revisan también, por supuesto —rio Tera, mientras jugaba con su Death Sycthe roja y negra.

Claude se agachó y puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla izquierda de Alois, sin cambiar en absoluto de expresión. El chico parpadeó. El mayordomo se inclinó hacia él y le secó las lágrimas. Sonrió.

—Tener en tan alta estima a un simple mayordomo… —comenzó. Tera sabía cómo terminaría eso, pero quería verlo en persona. Alois sonrió.

Claude lo mordió y le arrancó el alma sin más. Dejó caer su cuerpo, mientras se levantaba y se giraba. Tera sonrió ante tan cínica escena. Bajó del árbol y se acercó al Demonio y al cadáver inerte de su antiguo amo.

—No se preocupe, señor—comenzó—. Una pequeña y vulgar alma que otorga su amor a alguien que es sólo un mayordomo… —Observó el alma de Alois, ahora encerrada en su propio anillo. Lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su traje.— … dudo que pueda estimular mi apetito. Siempre le tendré a mi lado. Su alma aún tiene una utilidad.

—Oh, así que era eso —dijo Grell, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Tera. Ella le devolvió su Registro de Muerte.

—Ya te lo dije —La chica no hizo ningún ademán de quitar la mano del mayor de su cabeza, a pesar de que el pelirrojo estaba manchado de sangre.

—Ese chico tenía programado morir esta noche —Grell se alisó el cabello—, sin embargo, no aparecía en nuestro Registro de Almas —Se revolvió un mechón pelirrojo de su flequillo—. Bueno, Anne ya me dijo que había un Demonio involucrado.

—¿La vais a robar, Shinigami? ¿Os llamo en plural o a ti debo llamarte señorita Tera? —preguntó Claude.

—No me importa lo que hagas, mientras los registros estén arrestos —respondió el pelirrojo. La chica bufó.

—Soy una Shinigami, así que por favor, considéreme un ente neutral —respondió la chica. Su acompañante sonrió, mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

—Pero nos dejarás ver cómo termina esto, ¿no? —preguntó por su parte Grell. Claude se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato—. Se ha puesto interesante, ¿verdad?

—¿No eran aliados de Sebastian? —preguntó Claude, sin responder a la pregunta del Shinigami. Tera gruñó al escuchar el nombre.

—¿Aliados? —preguntó el pelirrojo como respuesta—. ¿A qué viene esa palabra tan desgastada? ¡La mayor Expresión del Amor siempre será una Lucha a Muerte!

Tera comenzó a caminar para irse de allí, dejando a Grell con su extraña pose.

—¡O-Oye, Ann… Tera!

Grell corrió tras la chica, mientras Claude caminaba en la dirección opuesta a ellos. Cuando el pelirrojo por fin la alcanzó, le preguntó varias veces qué le pasaba, pero ella no respondió.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** En fin… Creo que eso es todo. No sé exactamente cuándo podré subir las imágenes completas de Puko, Takou y Hakai… (Mi otro Fic, Eyeless, de Kagerou Project).**

**Vaishyuu:**** Tampoco sabemos cuándo reanudaremos el Fic de HP. Intentaremos que sea pronto. Aclarando algunas cosas:**

_**-Aclaraciones:**_

***Yatogami: Queríamos hacer una cameo de la serie "**_**Noragami**_**", de la que somos grandes admiradores, fufu~…**

**Ryhen:**** Ok, creo que eso fue todo por hoy, jeje… Siento que haya quedado un poco corto, estuve liada y no tenía inspiración.**

**Vaishyuu:**** Informaciones y demás…**

* * *

_**·Información no-importante:**_

**-¡Los Review no matan! Jajaja. Y son de gran ayuda :).**

**-No, esto no es una lista.**

**-Tera es mía, bitches! (XDD) Ok, no, pero es un OC de mi propiedad. (Si quieren usarlo, sólo pídanlo…)**

**-¡Los Follow/Favourite tampoco matan!**

**-Ante cualquier dudita, no tengas miedo en pedirnos una ayudita~.**

* * *

_**Yes, My Lord.**_


	3. Esa Shinigami, ayudando al Demonio

**Disclaimer:**_**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler/Mayordomo Negro)**_** no nos pertenece, pertenece a Yana Toboso, a quien hay que hacer un altar urgentemente. Esta historia y su OC si son nuestros (aunque la historia esté basada en **_**Kuroshitsuji II**_**).**

**Advertencias para advertir:**** Posible OoC (Out of Character) de algún personaje (aunque trataré de ajustar los personajes a como son en realidad).**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Esa Shinigami, ayudando al Demonio.**_

Cerró el libro y lo colocó en su sitio.

—Vale, entonces yo estaba en lo cierto~… ¡Ese chico fue atacado por ellos! Su muerte será en dos meses, así que… ¡Se lo encargaremos a algún Shinigami novato! —exclamó Tera, tras dar una vuelta, feliz, pues no tendría que hacer más trabajo.

—¿Ah~? ¿Novatos como tú? —preguntó el otro Shinigami, sonriendo socarronamente.

—¡Oye, yo no soy una novata! —exclamó la chica, mientras hinchaba sus mejillas de rabia y lo miraba componiendo una mueca más infantil que enfadada.

—Lo que tú digas… A pesar de todo, estabas en lo cierto Ann-… —La chica lo fulminó con la mirada—. Quería decir, Tera… No hace falta que te pongas así.

—¡Pero lo bueno es que ya no tendremos qu-…!

La chica se puso a girar y, sin darse cuenta, tropezó con una alfombra y se chocó contra la barandilla. Tuvo tan mala suerte que esta se rompió, haciendo que la chica se precipitara al vacío.

Grell ni se molestó en agarrarla, sino todo lo contrario; se giró y se marchó. Tera chocó contra el suelo produciendo un sonoro "Clong". Se levantó, tras sacudirse un poco el polvo.

—¡Oye Grell, ¿por qué no me has agarrado?! —Sin respuesta—. ¡¿Grell?!

La chica suspiró y saltó de balcón en balcón para legar a la puerta. Cuando encontrara al Shinigami este recibiría una buena reprimenda.

—¡Parece más infantil que yo…! —exclamó Tera, fastidiada—. Ya sé, le diré lo que intentó hacerme una vez aquel Demonio para que se muera de envidia… ¡Y luego le diré que yo lo repelí, golpeándolo! Se va a poner furioso, jaja~…

Y, casi sin enterarse, había llegado a la puerta. Salió dando saltitos y se chocó con un Shinigami que entraba.

—¡Auch…!

Ambos acabaron en el suelo, para luego levantarse y sacar sus guadañas a la vez. Se miraron el uno al otro con expresión de desafío, pero, al darse cuenta de quién eran, se relajaron y guardaron sus armas.

—Ah, hola señora Phantomhive*****.

—Que no estoy casada******… —respondió Tera y suspiró pesadamente—. En fin, hola, Ronald. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Ladeó la cabeza.

—Buscar a una de las chicas de la oficina. Me dijo que si venía aquí, me diría una frase con gancho, pero no la encuentro.

—Te han tomado el pelo.

—Sí, lo suponía… Bueno, hoy tengo que hacer un encargo y el señor William me supervisará, o puede que él también trabaje… Pero lo dudo. Si no tienes nada que hacer, ¿vendrías? Es que él es terriblemente aburrido…

—Claro… —respondió ella, recordando la vez que había ido con William a recolectar tres almas y él había estado dos siglos explicándole cosas que debería saber. Al final, ella se había dormido. Literalmente.

—¡Gracias! —Él sonrió—. ¡Por cierto! El señor Anderson te ha hecho unas gafas, porque dice que "_Un Shinigami sin sus gafas no puede ser un Shinigami y es considerado un desertor…_" Y muchas cosas más. Así que aquí tienes.

El chico le tendió unas gafas de montura azul oscuro y ella las cogió. Se las puso y miró a su alrededor.

—Bueno, no están mal. Incluso diría que veo un poco mejor…

—Te quedan bien. Bueno, ¿vienes?

—S-Sí…

Y así, ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida de aquel lugar. Ninguno estaba muy animado. Quizá la chica lo estuviera, pues los movimientos extraños de almas normalmente tenían que ver con su hermano, pero…

**·**

Estaban tranquilamente revisando sus Libros de la Muerte, pues las almas no eran precisamente pocas, cuando escucharon a dos voces muy familiares hablando. Los tres se giraron a la vez.

—No, nada sobre Lord Alois.

—Entonces, m-…

Vieron al Demonio y a su amo hablando. Y, por supuesto, dos de los tres Shinigamis atacaron sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¡Esper-…! —Pero hicieron caso omiso a los ruegos de Tera.

Tras aquella explosión, la chica se temía lo peor. Por suerte, Sebastian logró saltar con Ciel a tiempo y ponerlo a salvo. Lo escondió en una caja de madera y luego fue a buscar a los causantes.

—_Ahora lucharé sin remordimientos._

Tera saltó y, uno a uno, fueron cayendo todos los tendederos de la zona. Sebastian los esquivaba todos. Saltó a uno de los tejados y, sin casi llegar a poner un pie, Ronald lo atacó con su cortacésped.

De nuevo, el Demonio saltó, esquivando la Death Scythe. El Shinigami cayó donde antes había estado él, saltó y lo volvió a atacar. Pero de nuevo lo esquivó.

Ronald buscó a Sebastian, quien parecía haber desaparecido. Él saltó por detrás de él y le lanzó tres cuchillos a su cortacésped, por lo que se averió. Cuando el humo comenzó a salir, el Shinigami lo elevó, para bajarlo después de unos segundos.

—Venga, dame un respiro —dijo, angustiado. Se paró—. Y ahora se ha roto.

Mientras miraba enfadado su arma, el Demonio aterrizó en el tejado de atrás. Tera veía la escena, divertida, desde lejos.

—Creo que es la primera vez que nos vemos —El mayordomo sonrió y Ronald se giró.

—Sí, hola —Y componiendo una pose muy extraña, sonrió—. Soy el nuevo ángel de la muerte, ¡Ronald, "a Muerte"!

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos y Tera estampó la palma de su mano derecha contra su frente. Knox parpadeó.

—Ah, sabía que no era buena —suspiró y volvió a ponerse recto, dejando la pose de lado—. Como el señor Sutcliff me dijo que necesitaba una frase con gancho —comenzó a explicar, mientras se frotaba la nuca—, pedí a las chicas de la oficina que pensaran en una…

—Tranquilo, esa frase verá el final de sus días hoy, _al igual que tú_ —respondió Michaelis, sin dejarle terminar, y sacó uno de sus cuchillos—. A propósito, el asunto que te trae por aquí ese inusual movimiento de almas, ¿verdad?

—Em… Bueno…

—Como, por ejemplo, no recoger el alma de un fallecido llamado Alois Trancy, ¿cierto? —preguntó de nuevo.

Entonces fue cuando Tera decidió actuar. Saltó hacia el Demonio y giró la guadaña, para intentar darle.

—Exactamente eso —Él miró hacia atrás al escuchar el grito y saltó. La chica, tras destruirlo levemente, se quedó en ese tejado. William se situó tras ella.

—Así que, tú también andas metido en esto, Sebastian Michaelis —dijo.

—¿Y te extraña? Es un Demonio, al fin y al cabo —respondió la chica, bufando.

**·**

William y Sebastian habían comenzado a luchar. Mientras tanto, Ronald y Tera intentaban arreglar la Death Scythe del chico, sin mucho éxito.

—Hay que ver… —dijo Spears—. ¡Por culpa de Grell Sutcliff, tengo un montón de trabajo extra!

De nuevo, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Cuando el Shinigami extendió su arma, para atacar al Demonio, él la agarró e hizo que él se acercase lo suficiente como para pegarle, pero, tras mirarse unos segundos, logró escapar.

—Ah~… Esto está siendo aburrido en exceso… —dijo Tera, agachada. Estaba intentando sacar los cuchillos de Sebastian con su guadaña. Al fin, lo logró—. ¡Yei!

Ronald arrancó el cortacésped y por fin funcionó. Ambos chocaron sus manos, eufóricos. La chica estaba a punto de seguir a William, para ayudarle con Sebastian, cuando le llegó un olor familiar. Y después, una voz.

—¡Sebastian! —A pesar de que era un grito, casi no se escuchaba. Tera olisqueó el aire y sonrió.

—¡Bien! Supongo que tendré que ponerme a trabajar. No quiero hacer horas extras —dijo Ronald, limpiándose las manchas.

—¡Ciel! —Y, mientras el Shinigami novato se lanzaba hacia Sebastian, casi matando en el proceso a William, ella saltó hacia el tejado contrario y buscó con una mirada ilusionada a su hermano—. _¡Que ganas de verlo!_

En el cuarto tejado que saltaba, se detuvo. Olisqueó de nuevo el aire y se horrorizó. ¿Por qué había desaparecido el olor de su hermano tan rápidamente? Volvió a saltar de tejado en tejado, pero esta vez, buscando una señal suya con desesperación.

—_¡Ciel! ¡Ciel! ¡¿Dónde estás?! _—gritaba en su mente. Si hablaba demasiado alto, la gente de la calle podría oírla—. _Maldición._

Se detuvo sobre una farola y se resignó. Que un alma desapareciera así de repente no era nada bueno… Se encogió de hombros y se fue a buscar a William y a Ronald. Los encontró discutiendo.

—¿Ah? —Los miró sin comprender.

—¡Y las gafas bla, bla, bla…! —En realidad, el Shinigami mayor le hablaba (más bien gritaba) a una pared y el otro estaba sentado en el suelo, disfrutando de la estupidez de su superior.

—¿No deberíamos hacer algo? —preguntó Tera. Él negó con la cabeza.

—¡Esta es la primera cosa divertida que hace en mucho tiempo, seguro! —exclamó y palmeó el suelo a su lado—. Siéntate.

—No puedo, tengo un trabajo que hacer —respondió la chica, para luego alejarse, dejando al chico con una muestra de decepción en el rostro.

**·**

Observó la batalla que se estaba librando en el tejado, dispuesta a no intervenir. Sebastian esquivaba las balas de Hannah, mientras estas sólo se desperdiciaban.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas por no enviar a nadie a darle la bienvenida, señor Sebastian —dijo Hannah, tras parar de disparar durante un momento. El cabello de ambos era mecido por el viento.

—No es necesario. He encontrado la invitación fácil de entender… —respondió él, sonriendo y la batalla de las balas comenzó de nuevo—. El centro de la telaraña que se ha hilado a partir de estos sucesos… es este lugar.

Sebastian saltó hacia atrás, mientras sacaba sus cuchillos plateados. Mientras tanto, esquivaba balas en el aire.

Tera hizo su entrada en escena golpeando a Hannah por detrás con la guadaña. Ella logró esquivar el golpe, y la chica saltó hacia atrás, dando una voltereta y sonriendo.

—Ah~… Hoy tengo mucho trabajo por aquí… Y, aunque sé que no debería meterme en cuestiones de Demonios, es demasiado divertido —Y guiñó un ojo, para luego darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención—. ¡Oye, vosotros dos!

Hannah había retomado su posición y se dedicaba a la batalla de las balas nuevamente. Sebastian había conseguido acercarse un poco. Ambos se giraron.

—¿Qué?

—¡Podrías prestarme algo de atención! —exclamó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba algo molesta.

Ambos se giraron y siguieron con lo suyo, sin responder ni decir nada.

—Nada, es imposible —La chica se dedicó a recoger las almas. Después, saltó al lado de Sebastian y comenzó a repeler las balas con su guadaña—. ¿Dónde está Ciel? ¿Qué le has hecho, Demonio?

—Yo también estoy buscándolo. ¿Pero no decías que los Shinigami no deben involucrarse en este tipo de situaciones? —preguntó él, sonriendo de esa manera tan socarrona y arrogante.

—… Bueno, él es mi hermano —Y no explicó más.

Poco después, a Hannah se le terminaron las balas. Intentó sacarse la pistola que tenía entre los pechos rasgándose la tela, pero Sebastian fue más rápido y la neutralizó. Buscó las armas que le faltaban.

—Eres la vaina que guarda la espada demoníaca… —dijo él, mientras le quitaba la pistola—. A pesar de tener este gran poder, ¿por qué obedeces a Claude?

—Claude… —comenzó ella, aun a cuatro patas y apartando la mirada. El Demonio la alzó, sujetándola por el cuello, a la vez que Tera llegaba junto a ellos.

—Yo creo que está muy claro —dijo, y se apoyó en una de las columnas, con una gran sonrisa.

—Tengo un contrato —comenzó Sebastian, visiblemente cabreado—. Aunque me lo arrebate, sigue siendo mi Joven Señor. No os atreváis siquiera a lamer su alma.

—Azul oscuro y… el azul medianoche —respondió ella, no sin dificultad—. Sus recuerdos se parecen increíblemente… De acuerdo, no nos atreveremos a lamerlo —sonrió—. ¡Es decir, mientras siga siendo por completo tu Joven Señor!

—¡¿Qué queréis hacer a mi hermano?! —exclamó Tera, visiblemente enfadada.

Recorrió en apenas un segundo la distancia que la separaba de los dos Demonios y golpeó fuertemente a Hannah, quien salió despedida un par de metros hacia su derecha. La chica estaba a punto de volver a golpearla, cuando Sebastian la detuvo.

—Él es más importante.

·

Sebastian y Tera corrían por el pasillo. Él se adelantó y abrió primero la puerta. La chica llegó poco después.

—¡Joven Señor!

—¡Hermano!

Cuando entraron, Ciel estaba en el suelo, totalmente empapado. Sebastian se acercó a él corriendo, temiendo por su salud.

—¡Joven señor! —Sin embargo, antes de que lo pudiera tocar, él se giró y se alejó del Demonio, furioso.

—¡No me toques! —exclamó. Fue Tera quien se acercó después de eso. Extendió la mano derecha hacia él y lo miró, preocupada.

—Hermano, hermano, ¿estás…? —Pero antes de que le pudiera tocar él se alejó aún más, hasta chocar contra la pared.

—¡Dije que no me tocarais! ¡Yo no tengo ninguna hermana!

Ambos lo miraron con incredulidad. Sebastian estaba entre furioso y sorprendido y el estado de ánimo de Tera había cambiado; de felicidad por ver a su hermano, a preocupación, y luego a miedo.

—¿Q-Qué…? —preguntó ella, sin entender nada.

—Joven Señor… —murmuró Sebastian. Ciel temblaba, mientras intentaba darse calor con sus brazos. Estaba furioso y asustado.

—¡Fuiste tú el que mató a mis padres! —exclamó—. ¡Sebastian Michaelis!

Sebastian abrió aún más los ojos y miró a Claude, quien estaba tras él. Tera había caído al suelo y tenía la mirada perdida. Ciel la miró, entre furioso e intrigado.

—Tú… ¿Quién eres tú…? —preguntó, temblando de nuevo. Ella le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de qué.

La chica levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sus gafas se habían caído en el pasillo, mientras corría. Tenía el largo cabello negro azulado algo alborotado. Los dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron y Ciel no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. La mirada de la chica estaba perdida, sus ojos no reflejaban nada en absoluto.

—¿Quién… eres…? —preguntó él de nuevo.

—…

Ella no respondió y volvió a bajar la cabeza, mirando de nuevo al suelo. Sebastian se levantó, tras darse cuenta de que su Señor no podía tan siquiera recordar a su hermana.

—Mezclar sus recuerdos… —Se giró hacia el otro Demonio y sonrió. Ambos lo hacían—. Ciertamente, no pensé que iría tan lejos como para arruinar el sabor de su alma —Sebastian se giró hacia Ciel de nuevo—. Y está muy mojado… —Miró de nuevo a Claude—. ¿Le ha dado alguna cosa para confundir su mente?

Claude dio un paso al frente, sin ponerse las gafas aún, mientras Ciel se levantaba detrás de ellos.

—¿Debería contestar, señor?

—No hace falta —respondió Ciel, tambaleándose. Ambos lo miraron. Tera aun no levantaba la cabeza del suelo. Claude se situó junto a Ciel y le susurró algo al oído—. Entiendo —Se retiró el flequillo del ojo derecho con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, mostrando el sello del contrato. Sebastian se sorprendió mientras el chico lo señalaba—. ¡Es una orden! ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

Tera, al escuchar esas palabras, levantó la cabeza, sin cambiar en ningún momento de expresión. Miró a su hermano con aquellos ojos azules que ambos compartían. No apartó la mirada de él en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Sebastian caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Para un mayordomo, las órdenes de su señor son irrevocables —dijo Claude, jugando de nuevo con sus gafas.

Sebastian lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y después se inclinó para acatar la orden y desaparecer. Ciel estaba más furioso que nunca. Cuando hubo desaparecido, el chico se tambaleó y Claude lo recogió.

—Señor.

—Estoy cansado…

—Sí.

—Voy… a dormirme —Y así, el chico se desmayó. Su última mirada fue para la chica. Una vez más, Tera dejó de mirarle y solo se quedó sentada en el suelo, mirándolo y apoyada en la pared, como una muñeca inerte.

—_Yes, Your Highness._

Tras coger al Ciel en brazos, Claude miró a la inexpresiva Shinigami y sonrió. Se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Y, poco a poco, todos los obstáculos van desapareciendo.

Una silenciosa lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica.

—Ciel…

En esa posición la encontró Grell un par de horas después.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Bueno, creo que esto es todo~… La verdad es que no sabía cómo hacer este capítulo y lo escribí como pude… Aquí se ve que a la pobre Tera la han dejado para el arrastre (Por mucho que odie a mi hermano no me imagino cuál sería mi expresión si él me llegara a olvidar. Y, en el caso de Tera, que ama tantísimo a su hermano…).**

**Vaishyuu:**** Em… ¿Gracias? Bueno, las aclaraciones:**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

***Ronald llama así a Tera, porque la considera del mismo rango que Grell, aunque no lo esté.**

****Teóricamente, a las casadas y a las viudas se las llama "_Señoras_" y a las solteras "_Señoritas_". En la Inglaterra antigua, claro.**

**Ryhen:**** ¡Por cierto! Ya subí a Facebook la imagen "Full" de Hakai, para quien quiera verla~. (El enlace a _Facebook_ está en nuestro perfil. Soy muy vaga como para subirla en _DeviantART_ xD. Prometo subirla algún día…)**

**Vaishyuu:**** Creo que eso es todo, ¿no? Informaciones y demás…**

* * *

_**·Información no-importante:**_

**-¡Los Review no matan! Jajaja. Y son de gran ayuda :).**

**-No, esto no es una lista.**

**-Tera es mía, bitches! (XDD) Ok, no, pero es un OC de mi propiedad. (Si quieren usarlo, sólo pídanlo…)**

**-¡Los Follow/Favourite tampoco matan!**

**-Ante cualquier dudita, no tengas miedo en pedirnos una ayudita~.**

* * *

_**Yes, My Lord.**_


	4. Esa Shinigami, ¿recuperando lo perdido?

**Disclaimer:**_**Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler/Mayordomo Negro)**_** no nos pertenece, pertenece a Yana Toboso, a quien hay que hacer un altar urgentemente. Esta historia y su OC si son nuestros (aunque la historia esté basada en **_**Kuroshitsuji II**_**).**

**Advertencias para advertir:**** Posible OoC (Out of Character) de algún personaje (aunque trataré de ajustar los personajes a como son en realidad).**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Esa Shinigami, ¿recuperando lo perdido?**_

Llevaba tres varias horas despierta, a pesar de estar entrada la noche. Hecha un ovillo sobre su cama, llorando silenciosamente. Ahogaba sus llantos con su almohada y se lamentaba sin parar.

Grell entró en su cuarto por décima vez. Suspiró al ver su estado.

—Tera… Llevas así demasiado tiempo. Vamos, tienes encargos que hacer. Y, para eso, tienes que dormir —dijo.

—…

—¡Oye! ¿No irás a dejar a tu hermano en manos de un Demonio? ¿O sí? Compréndelo, no hay uno, ni dos Demonios luchando por su alma. ¡Hay tres! Solo que la muy… —Grell prefirió omitir la palabra.— Se esconde bien.

—C… ie…l… Ese era su... nombre, ¿cierto? —La chica levantó la cabeza y Grell vio en un rayo de color morado ese en el ojo azul derecho de la chica. Sólo fue un instante, pero fue suficiente para saber que algo iba mal.

Recordaba haber leído algo, hacía ya un par de siglos, en la biblioteca de los Shinigamis. Era algo así como…

"_Cuando un par de hermanos son gemelos o mellizos, puede ocurrir que, al hacer un pacto con un Demonio, uno de los dos hermanos tenga una pequeña zona marcada con el sello de su otro hermano. Ejemplos: Si '__**x**__' hace un contrato con un Demonio e '__**y**__' es su hermano gemelo (o hermana), puede que '__**y**__' tenga, por ejemplo, el ojo derecho oscurecido de azul, si el sello es de ese color o tenga una pequeña marca en la lengua._

_(En todo caso, los gemelos tendrán más fuerza, pues es cuanto más se parezcan, más fácil es que el Demonio acabe pudiendo devorar las dos almas.)"_

Pero juntar un contrato de un Demonio, una chica medio Shinigami, reencarnación de una élite de los Shinigamis nunca traía nada bueno.

—Tera, ¿no recuerdas a tu hermano? —preguntó Grell, un poco asustado.

—Sí, pero son recuerdos vagos. Un día de juegos, un día de enfados… Estoy olvidándolo y cada vez noto menos su presencia. Antes, por muy lejos que estuviéramos, podíamos sentirnos el uno al otro (o algo así), ahora casi no lo noto —La chica comenzó a sollozar.

—_Es por el contrato. Como a ese mocoso le han borrado y restaurado sus memorias dos veces, y, a mayores, ha hecho dos contratos a la vez… Todo lo que le ocurre a él repercute en Tera._

—B-Bueno, Grell… Aunque él no me recuerde… Tienes razón, soy una Shinigami y debo cumplir m-mi deber… —La chica se levantó muy decidida y caminó hacia su guadaña, que estaba apoyada en la pared. Sin embargo, apenas dio dos pasos y cayó al suelo de bruces.

—¡Hey, cuidado! —exclamó el Shinigami, la recogió y la dejó sobre la cama—. Estás palidísima y te tiemblan las piernas al caminar. Tienes que dormir.

—N-No… —Intentó levantarse de nuevo.— debo… ayudarlo… para… ayudarme…

Él la empujó contra la cama y la miró seriamente. Ella se resignó, se dio media vuelta e intentó dormir. Poco después, según ella, Grell fue a buscarla para ayudarla con los trabajos.

Cuando terminaron aún era pronto, y Grell decidió comprarse una cámara de fotos roja, para "_Hacer a Sebas-chan bello, bueno, aún más~…_". Y luego, por supuesto, vinieron sus habituales idas de olla con pensamientos eróticos o algo así.

—G-Grell… ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu… amado Demonio? —preguntó la chica, no sin dificultad. Él la miró unos segundos y luego se puso a cavilar.

—_Si me llevo a Tera, puede ponerse mucho peor o puede recuperarse. Lo más seguro es que si la dejo sola, irá a buscar a su hermano para intentar que la recuerde _—suspiró—. Creo que no me queda más opción que llevarte conmigo.

**·**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el acosador Grell, con su cámara a juego, fotografiando a un Sebastian muy cabreado. Tera estaba sentada en el suelo, respirando dificultosamente.

—Sí… —murmuró el pelirrojo, mientras buscaba mejor ángulo—. Ah, no me puedo resistir —Sacó otra—. Qué festín más suculento —Cambió de ángulo una y otra vez—. Un Sebas destrozado por el amor… —Y… De nuevo Grell y sus fantasías sexuales o yo-que-sé-qué.

—… Idiota… —murmuró la chica detrás de él.

—Ese Demonio, Claude… —dijo Grell—. Me alegra haberle dejado escapar… ¡Así, he podido sacar este tesoro de fotos! Oh, no. ¿Qué pasa?

Sin embargo, su cámara de atascó. Se giró para intentar arreglarla, cosa que parecía imposible. La chica cerró los ojos y observó divertida al Demonio, quien miraba con furia al pobre Shinigami pelirrojo. Sebastian levantó una columna tras él. Se giró lentamente y se arrastró lo más lejos que pudo.

—¡Sebas-chan, ¿cuándo has…?!

—Eso digo yo —respondió, antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta. El pelirrojo tragó saliva y dijo sus últimas palabras, sonriendo.

—¿P-Puedo hacer una… más? —Levantó la cámara, enfocó y…— Ah~, qué fotogénic-...

—Por… idiota.

La chica sonreía, pero Sebastian sabía que eso le estaba costando muchísimo. Sonrió y la saludó como si a viera todos los días.

—Lady Tera, qué sorpresa verla por aquí… —Hizo una reverencia—. Aunque creo que no se encuentra en su mejor estado, ¿verdad? —Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

—C-Cállate… —dijo ella.

Sebastian recogió a Grell del suelo y se lo subió sobre el hombro derecho como quien coge un peluche. Ahí lo dejó, colgando. Extendió la mano hacia la chica.

—No creas que voy a dejar que… —tosió—. Tch…

Y él la cogió como si fuera Ciel. Es decir, en brazos. La chica se sorprendió al principio, luego se sonrojó, y por último, pataleó y se intentó escapar. En vano, pues el Demonio tenía más fuerza que ella y tampoco estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Se rindió y se dejó llevar.

A Sebastian, el tacto de la chica le recordó al de Ciel, por eso la agarró con más fuerza de lo normal. Ella no se quejó en ningún momento.

**·**

Cuando terminó de montar las cosas necesarias para la merienda silvestre, Tera se había dormido tumbada en el manto morado que había traído el Demonio, y Grell tenía un gran moratón en el rostro, a pesar de ello, estaba despierto y sentado en una silla cómodamente.

La chica despertó al escuchar el grito del pelirrojo y, al pensar que lo estaban atacando, buscó su guadaña a la desesperada. Después, tras fijarse en que lo único que pasaba era que él se había caído al suelo murmurando algo sobre el amor, gruñó, molesta.

Como no conseguía conciliar el sueño se levantó y se sentó en la silla que había junto a Grell. Sebastian le sirvió un "_Earl Grey_" y ella lo miró, extrañada. Y, de repente, lo entendió. Él empezaba a creer que Ciel era ella y había comenzado a tratarla como a su hermano.

—… —Una mirada a sus ojos bastó para comprobarlo.

**·**

Tras explicarle lo que había ocurrido el día que el rubio oxigenado murió, su alma fue robada y metida en un anillo y demás, Sebastian asintió.

—Ya veo. Claude ató a Alois Trancy en ese momento —resumió.

—Sí. Después se le ocurrió un ritual para transferir las almas —continuó Grell—. Todavía no las ha fusionado por completo. Pero los recuerdos están totalmente sobrescritos.

Tera ni siquiera se inmutó, aunque tembló un poco ante la mención de su hermano.

—_¿Por eso Tera está en ese estado?_ —se preguntó Sebastian, mirando a la chica, quien parecía estar a punto de caerse de la silla. Se giró de nuevo hacia el Shinigami—. Entonces, Alois Trancy es…

—Lo mismo que tu Joven Señor—respondió Grell, malhumorado—. Se ha convertido en un anillo. Más espeso que la sangre, más rojo que la pasión…

Sebastian caviló durante unos instantes. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la chica se desplomó, cayendo de la silla y produciendo un ruido muy fuerte. Sin embargo, ella se durmió en el suelo.

—¡Tera! —exclamó Grell. Al ver que Sebastian no reaccionaba, continuó hablando, ignorando por completo a la Shinigami.— Pero sigo sin entenderlo —Cogió la taza, mientras sacudía su mano izquierda frente a él—. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con el alma de ese chico? —Se acercó a Sebastian.— Si quieres comida, hay presas fáciles ahí fuera.

Tomó un sorbo de té, sin recordar lo salado que estaba. Se quejó en voz alta, casi cayendo de nuevo. El Demonio seguía cavilando.

—Se parece a "algo que alguien" me dijo —respondió. Grell lo miró, confundido—. El rostro relajado y despreocupado de ese Demonio le mostrará la respuesta.

Y miró con desprecio a la mansión, donde seguramente Claude estaría viéndolos, sonriendo al saber que tenía a Ciel en su poder.

**·**

Sebastian se levantó, mientras Grell trataba de beber su té. Después, se escuchó un grito que despertó hasta a Tera.

—¡VERDADERAMENTE FANTÁSTICA!

Sebastian mostraba en su rostro un desprecio absoluto. La chica se tapó las orejas y se giró, molesta por aquel ruido. La sombra del Demonio crecía, como un horrible monstruo. Grell se dio cuenta y la miró asustado. Se giró lentamente.

—¿S-Se-Sebas-chan…? —rio nerviosamente.

—Nos vamos, señor Grell, Lady Tera —respondió él. Él se asustó y juntó las manos, intentando escapar con una sonrisa.

—Ah, lo siento… —Se tocó el cabello—. Ahora tengo cita en el salón de belleza…

Sebastian dio un gran salto, en una pose muy sensual. Grell lo miró, maravillado y con la sangre de la nariz a punto de salir disparada. Buscó su cámara.

—¡Q-Qué guapo es…! ¡La _cámara_! ¡La _cámara_! ¡Ahora, posa! —exclamó. Encontró su cámara, pero, antes de sacar la fotografía, él ya había caído al suelo.

—Hoy pienso hacer unas ocho buenas poses —dijo Sebastian, sonriendo y mirándolo.

Mientras él salía corriendo, Grell se fascinaba por ello y enfocaba la cámara hacia el Demonio, quien ya le sacaba mucha ventaja.

—¡Ah, no puedo dejar que se me escape esto! —exclamó, eufórico.— ¡Una explosión de _buenas_ poses! —Antes de seguirlo, llamó a Tera, quien le respondió con un gruñido.— Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

**·**

Un rato después, Tera despertó, encontrándose bastante mejor.

—¿Dónde… estoy? —preguntó al aire, incorporándose.

Miró a su alrededor y observó que Grell y Sebastian la habían dejado sola. Suspiró, realmente eso de abandonarla ya parecía una moda. Tras estirarse, se dio cuenta de que tenía la ropa algo manchada con hierba, así que se la sacudió.

El viento comenzó a soplar, y llevó hacia ella pétalos de las rosas azules. Estiró su mano para coger un par de pétalos, pues siempre le habían gustado ese color de las rosas

Curiosamente, una de las rosas llegó casi entera, con apenas un par de pétalos caídos, y se posó en su mano. Ella se sorprendió al verla, pero luego cerró la mano, aprisionándola.

—_Conque tres Demonios luchando por un alma, ¿eh?_

Enrolló el tallo de la rosa alrededor de su guadaña y sonrió. Miró hacia los jardines de la mansión y allí vio a Ciel junto con aquella sirvienta que la había llevado hasta su habitación, para revelarle quien era.

Gruñó y más pétalos llegaron a ella, enredándose en su cabello. Ella no hizo nada por evitarlo, o por quitárselas.

**·**

Cuando Sebastian por fin atrapó a los trillizos con una telaraña y los dejó colgando del árbol, Grell se quejó.

—Auu, ¿ya se ha acabado? —Y se movió de un lado a otro, insatisfecho. Apenas había hecho seis fotografías de las ocho que se había propuesto. Sebastian lo miró.

—Ha llegado el momento, señor Grell. Su _Death Scythe _—Él se sorprendió.

—¿En serio? Deberías darles tú el golpe de gracia —respondió, sonriendo y agitando la mano de arriba a abajo.

—Por favor —Su semblante era serio. Muy serio.

Grell sonrió y se giró, mientras ponía su mano izquierda en su mejilla y lo miraba de reojo. Habló lo más sensualmente posible que se le ocurrió.

—Sebastian, ¿siempre has sido así?—preguntó. El Demonio suspiró y se levantó.

—Qué calor hace hoy, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mientras se secaba el sudor tan sensualmente que Grell parecía un cohete de sangre.

—¿Qué?

Sebastian lo miró. Grell sonrió tontamente mientras echaba humo por la nariz y sacó su motosierra. Los trillizos lo vieron, asustados, y él los cortó en pedacitos. Su Registro Cinemático se vio.

Ellos habían destruido Arachnohill. El Shinigami miraba el Registro Cinemático de los tres Demonios con ensoñación.

—Um, ya veo… Así es como ocurrió —dijo—. Los Demonios son realmente misteriosos.

Puso sus manos tras su cabeza, mientras se giraba. En cuando Sebastian comenzó a habar, se giró hacia él.

—Lo que esperaba.

—¿Eh? ¿De veras?

—Pero… —De nuevo, Sebastian se puso a cavilar. Parpadeó al ver la imagen de Hannah y Ciel juntos en el jardín—. Eso no lo esperaba.

Algo detrás de él se movió y Grell lo miró. Su sombra, de nuevo. Y ahora había crecido más que nunca.

—S-Sebas. ¡Que crece, que está creciendo! —exclamó, asustado, mientras la señalaba.

—Ya no necesito su ayuda —respondió Sebastian, comenzando a caminar—. Haga lo que quiera con lo que atrapó la telaraña.

Soltó el hilo que mantenía atados a lo que quedaba de los trillizos y se lo guardó. Estos cayeron tras él y frente a Grell, quien los miró desagradablemente.

—Ugh, qué asco.

—No me quedaré quieto mientras toca mi cena por todas partes con esas sucias manos. Además, puede que sea lo mismo que esté haciendo con Lady Tera en estos momentos —Se giró, sonrió cínicamente a Grell y comenzó a correr.

—¡Ah~, espera, Sebas-chan! —exclamó Grell, extendiendo la mano. La bajó y, tras esquivar los restos de los Demonios, intentó perseguirlo, con la cámara en la cabeza—. ¡Aún me quedan dos poses buenas!

Pero él ya se había ido. El Shinigami se lamentó y, tras revisar que a la cámara, y por lo tanto, a las fotografías, no les habían pasado nada, comenzó a caminar.

—Vaya, Tera… Tú siempre metiéndote en líos. Ahora voy a tener que buscarte.

**·**

Se presentó en la entrada principal de la casa como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ciel y Hannah seguían en el jardín, disfrutando de la fragancia de las flores, y los trillizos no estaban. Era una ocasión perfecta para intentar atacar a Claude.

Tocó la puerta y, casi al segundo, aquel Demonio la abrió. La miró con desconfianza, mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa en el intento de reprimir las toses.

—¿Quién eres?

—Si no le molesta soy… —Se tragó el intento de vomitar como pudo; no quería parecer débil.— … Lady Phantomhive. Un gusto. ¿Podría hablar con mi hermano, si no le importa?

—¿Su hermano? Que yo recuerde, el día de hoy no tenemos ningún visitante —respondió Claude y la sonrisa de Tera decayó, convirtiéndose en una mueca de molestia, como si una mosca estuviera perturbando su sueño.

—… —Volvió a intentar recuperar su sonrisa.— _Maldito e hipócrita Demonio, tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, devuélveme a mi hermano, hijo de la gran… No, no, no… Tranquilízate, enfadarse no es la solución _—Consiguió recuperar su sonrisa—_. _El Conde Ciel Phantomhive. Sé que está aquí.

—Ah, él… Bueno, ahora prefiere que le llamen Lord Trancy, y el Conde Trancy no tiene hermanas.

—Ah, muy bien —Sacó su Death Scythe—. ¿Sirve esto como invitación?

La respuesta del Demonio fueron unos cuchillos dorados, que ella esquivó gracias a su guadaña. Saltó un par de metros atrás.

—Vaya, parece que no… —Sonrió.

—Tengo que pedirle que se marche. Si no quiere que la descuartice —Claude también sonrió—. Su estado de salud no es el mejor para luchar.

—_Mierda _—Empuñó su guadaña con más fuerza aún—. ¿Perdone? Creo que se ha confundido de persona.

Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y, justo antes de chocar, se escuchó un grito lejano que llamaba al Demonio. Era Ciel. Seguramente, si los veía, Tera volvería a su estado de Shock y Claude podría terminar con ella fácilmente, así que se retiró en silencio, mientras Claude acudía a la llamada de su señor.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó Ciel.

—Perdone, ha habido un pequeño problema con… Una rosa azul —sonrió.

—¿De qué hablas? Como sea, vámonos.

—Sí.

**·**

Llevaba todo el día en el tejado, pero no había descubierto nada interesante y no hizo más que escapar de su hermano una y otra vez, bueno, y toser. Le molestaba, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Observó la pelea entre Sebastian y Claude. Sin embargo, justo cuando iban a hacer impactar sus cubiertos por decimocuarta vez por lo menos, un grito los distrajo a los tres.

—¡SEBASTIAN!

Era Ciel, desde la torre del laberinto. Llamaba a su mayordomo a gritos, buscándolo con la mirada mientras trepaba por las raíces de las rosas gigantes que allí crecían.

—No, no, no, no... —La chica iba a entrar de nuevo en Shock, cuando se dio cuenta de que él no era Ciel. No, no lo era.

—¡SEBASTIAN!

Ambos Demonios se acercaron al balcón de piedra para poder verlo mejor y, efectivamente, aquel era el menor de los Phantomhive.

—¡Sebastian! —Y seguía ascendiendo.

—Joven Señor… —Claude suspiró, derrotado, para luego sonreír—. Le está llamando. Lo que significa que ha notado su presencia. Le ha visto. Desobediente Sebastian Michaelis —dijo, mientras extendía los brazos—, ¡ya no eres un mayordomo!

—¡Sebastian, ayúdame! —Los dos se giraron, confusos. La chica también—. ¡Ayúdame! ¡Sebastian! ¡A este paso, llegaré a la cima! Treparé y treparé. Treparé hasta la cima, Sebastian. Treparé. Llegaré a la cima, Sebastian —dijo Ciel, mirándolo. Sonrió.

Solo que ahora no era Ciel, era Alois. El Demonio lo comprendió.

—Parece que aún no he desobedecido mis órdenes —dijo, y salió de su escondite. Claude suspiró, derrotado—. Ese no es el Joven Señor.

—Sí. Ése es… —Pero fue interrumpido.

—Señor —dijo Hannah, tras ellos—. Alois Trancy.

Ambos se giraron. Ciel había llegado a la cima y amenazaba con saltar. Extendió sus manos hacia ellos.

—¡Me caeré! —exclamó.— ¡Voy a caerme, Sebastian! ¡Me voy a caer!

Claude y Sebastian miraba a Hannah con desprecio.

Tera saltó frente a ellos.

—Tú… ¿Qué nos obligarás a hacer? —preguntó.

—¿Lady Tera? Pensé que no querría aparecer frente su hermano por si acaso le daba un Shock —dijo Sebastian.

—Bueno… Su alma es mía —Mostró su Libro de la Muerte, mientras tosía y sonreía—. ¿Lo ves? Lo pone aquí.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Bueno, aquí el tercer capítulo… Bueh. Ciertamente, me ha quedado un poco raro, ya que no lo repasé ni nada, y además, lo estoy subiendo tardísimo.**

**Vaishyuu:**** Mañana tenemos clases… **

**Ryhen:**** Sí, sí, lo que sea. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y… ¡Pregunta! ¿Os gustaría que suba dibujos a DeviantART en vez de a Facebook?**

**Vaishyuu:**** Pero si nadie lee esto… En fin, hasta luego…**

* * *

_**·Información no-importante:**_

**-¡Los Review no matan! Jajaja. Y son de gran ayuda :).**

**-No, esto no es una lista.**

**-Tera es mía, bitches! (XDD) Ok, no, pero es un OC de mi propiedad. (Si quieren usarlo, sólo pídanlo…)**

**-¡Los Follow/Favourite tampoco matan!**

**-Ante cualquier dudita, no tengas miedo en pedirnos una ayudita~.**

* * *

_**Yes, My Lord.**_


	5. Esa Shinigami, Torre de Espinas

**Disclaimer:**_**Kuroshitsuji **_**(**_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Mayordomo Negro**_**) no nos pertenece, pertenece a Yana Toboso, a quien hay que hacer un altar urgentemente. Esta historia y su OC si son nuestros (aunque la historia esté basada en **_**Kuroshitsuji II**_**).**

**Advertencias para advertir:**** Posible OoC (Out of Character) de algún personaje (aunque trataré de ajustar los personajes a como son en realidad).**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Esa Shinigami, Torre de Espinas.**_

Los tres Demonios y la Shinigami que apenas podía mantenerse en pie miraron hacia lo alto de la torre de espinas.

—Me pregunto qué podría hacer para que el Joven Señor vuelva a ser él mismo —dijo Sebastian, girándose ligeramente para ver a Hannah. Se giró por completo cuando terminó y la miró con furia—. Quizás, si te mato-…

—Si me matas, el señorito… —interrumpió ella, impasible.

—¡Me voy a caer! —grito Alois dentro del cuerpo de Ciel. Se sostenía sobre una pierna y se inclinaba peligrosamente cerca del vacío.

—Ahora, el cuerpo de Ciel Phantomhive le pertenece al señor —comenzó la sirvienta—. El señor, cuya alma ha poseído a Ciel Phantomhive, estaba aguardando tranquilamente su momento para despertar. Le robó el cuerpo deslizándose por las grietas de la mente de Ciel Phantomhive, usando su propio ojo como medio de posesión.

—En ese caso… —Todos se giraron hacia Tera y ella sonrió, mientras tosía—. Yo lo tengo muy fácil; llegar donde él, matarlo y adueñarme de las dos almas. Es lo que me… —Tos.— … corresponde como Shinigami.

—Y, sin embargo, nosotros no podemos mover ni un dedo —respondió Claude. Tanto él como Sebastian estaban rabiosos de ira.

—¡Que me caigo! ¡Sebastian, voy a caerme! —gritó Alois de nuevo.

—Bueno, no sé qué harás tú, Shinigami, pero ellos dos pueden ofrecerle sus mentes, ¿no? —Los tres la miraron, confundidos—. Tendremos que organizaros un viaje.

—¿Un viaje? —preguntaron los otros tres, más confusos aún. Ella sonrió.

—Para recuperar a Ciel Phantomhive, viajaréis por el laberinto del corazón de Alois Trancy y conseguiréis las pruebas de su existencia grabadas en lo más profundo de vuestro ser —respondió y se fue con Ciel.

**·**

Los tres estaban en las puertas del laberinto, con un papel cada uno. Cada uno revisó su propio papel.

—Reuniendo los sellos ocultos del jardín… —comenzó Claude.— Qué idea tan estúpida.

Los tres miraron hacia arriba, hacia la torre de espinas, desde donde Hannah y Alois estaban mirándolos.

—¡Vamos, ven! ¡Ven rápido! —exclamó Alois, impaciente—. ¡Ven a mí! ¡Vamos! ¡Abrázame hasta el fin del mundo!

—Eso ha dicho —dijo Sebastian.

—Lo único que abrazaré será el alma de Ciel Phantomhive —respondió Claude.

—Eso es realmente repugnante —le respondió Tera, con cara de asco y Sebastian asintió.

Los tres se prepararon y se introdujeron en el laberinto.

**·**

Tras correr un rato, se encontraron la primera mesita con una caja verde. Los Demonios y la Shinigami la miraron, sin comprender.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Claude.

Acercó la mano y abrió la caja. Dentro había una carta, con una hoja dentro. En la hoja estaba escrita una pregunta. La leyó en voz alta.

—Pregunta: ¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de Alois Trancy?

Los tres se miraron y los tres conocían la respuesta… ¿O no? Fue Sebastian el que respondió, mirando a su alrededor.

—El verdadero nombre de Alois Trancy… Si mal no recuerdo es Jim MacKenn-…

Sin embargo, se escuchó un sonido de negación y unas ramas atraparon a Sebastian. Tera, al asustarse, saltó sobresaltada y se escondió tras Claude. Tras unos segundos, la chica se apartó de él, asqueada.

Claude sonreía, mientras Tera miraba sin interés a cualquier punto y disimulaba una tos. El otro Demonio intento soltarse, sin lograrlo.

—Ya veo —dijo Faustus, mirando a Sebastian—. Un jardín con rosales, en los que se han colocado espíritus malignos para expulsar a los intrusos. Qué frívolo —Miró hacia la torre—. Su verdadero nombre es ese: Alois Trancy.

Se escuchó un sonido de afirmación y, frente a ellos, se abrió un rincón oculto en el que había lacre y un sello, junto a una lámpara encendida. Sebastian se giró para mirar a Claude.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, aun en el aire—. Es nombre se lo dio el anterior Conde Trancy que abusaba de él.

—Sin embargo —comenzó el Demonio de gafas—, Alois Trancy estuvo encantado con el sonido de su nuevo nombre.

Claude se acercó a la mesa corriendo y Tera, tras examinar a Sebastian, se acercó también. Ambos pusieron el sello en sus cartas.

—Es decir, que todo en este laberinto está trucado… —murmuró la Phantomhive, sonriendo. Después tosió—. Maldita sea, como siga así…

Un hilo de sangre le salió de la boca, hasta llegar a la barbilla. Ni se molestó en quitárselo. Miró furiosamente a la torre, para luego seguir tosiendo.

—Con su permiso, me adelanto —dijo Claude y desapareció entre la maleza. Tera suspiró, le dijo lo mismo Sebastian y salió corriendo por el otro lado.

—_No creo que sea muy buena idea que Tera no nos siga a alguno de los dos… Me temo que tiene tan mal sentido de la orientación como su hermano…_

Cuanto más intentaba liberarse, más lo apresaban las espinas.

—¿Dónde se metería Tera…? Tengo que llevarla al Mun-… ¡Kyaaaa~!

Sebastian suspiró y Grell se sorprendió, con un visible sonrojo. Tenía al mayordomo justo donde quería y no dudó ni un segundo.

—¡Le están cortando! ¡Apretándole! ¡Qué bien! —exclamó, mientras preparaba la cámara—. ¡Esa cara llena de dolor, como si fuera un mártir del amor! —Sebastian lo miraba sin expresión alguna—. Ah, esto no va bien. Esto… Uhm… ¿Solo una foto? —preguntó, marcando el número con sus dedos—. De acuerdo, _Death_.

Sacó su _Death Sycthe_ y cortó en dos los tallos y ramas que mantenía quieto a Sebastian. Este, al caer, revisó su uniforme y se giró hacia el Shinigami.

—Sabia decisión, _Death._

**·**

—_Maldita sea, Grell ha venido a buscarme… _—pensó Tera, mientras corría. Minutos atrás había escuchado la conversación del Shinigami y el Demonio y no estaba para nada satisfecha—._ No me iré sin mi hermano. ¡¿Lo entendiste, Grell?!_

Y siguió corriendo, pero… Se había perdido. Se giró varias veces, pero nada. No podía salir. El sudor le corrió por la nuca.

—Mierda…

—Creo que decir esas groserías es muy maleducado por su parte, señorita Phantomhive~. Jijijiji~ —dijo una voz tras ella. También se escucharon sonidos de alguien comiendo. Tera se sobresaltó.

—¡La madre que te…! ¿Quién eres?

La chica tosió, pero le dio tiempo a sacar su guadaña y empuñarla ante el desconocido, quien no se apartó pese a ser realmente intimidante. Es más, aquel sujeto pareció divertirse y continuó comiendo algo.

—¿Qué es eso? —La chica olió algo parecido a comida para perros.

—Esto, señorita Tera… Es lo que mantuvo vivo a su hermano durante una travesía de Francia a París —Salió de las sombras—. ¿Ya no se acuerda de mí…?

—¡Señor Undertaker…! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó Tera, bastante sorprendida.

El enterrador estaba frente a ella con unas galletas de perro, en un frasco que tenía medio escondido entre su túnica. La chica bajó la guadaña y la guardó.

—Bueno, se podría decir que vengo a ayudarte, pues pareces algo perdida, jijijiji~ —respondió, riendo.

—Jeje… Bueno, podría ser… —La chica se revolvió el cabello de la nuca.

—Bueno, para empezar… —Undertaker señaló la torre—. Quizás le gustaría ver eso…

La chica miró la torre y observó cómo Alois Trancy intentaba hacer sangrar el cuerpo de su hermano. Gruñó y enseñó los dientes como un animal salvaje. Mientras, en su pecho comenzaron a aparecer marchas de arañazos.

—¡Ese bastardo…! —El odio de la chica se incrementó más—. ¡No le dejaré…! Oh, no, por supuesto que no le dejaré… ¡Vámonos!

Estuvieron buscando las cajas y las mesitas durante bastante tiempo, hasta que casi las encontraron todas. Les quedaba una.

**·**

—¡Señor Undertaker! —exclamó Tera.

—¿Sí~?

—¡Creo que he encontrado el últim-…! —La chica observó la torre, donde Alois se lo estaba pasando en grande—. Maldito enano…

Ahora, el chico estaba pateando a su sirvienta. Ella sólo se quedaba inmóvil en el suelo, recibiendo las patadas. De repente, sin entender el porqué, la chica cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse. En la torre, Alois Trancy hacía lo mismo, mientras Hannah intentaba ayudarlo.

—Mi hermano… ¡Se está res-…! —La chica se intentó levantar, pero al hacerlo, volvió a caer y tosió sangre.

—Parece que este cuerpo empieza a fallar. No me extraña, al albergar múltiples contratos, múltiples personalidades y múltiples razas —dijo Undertaker, arrodillándose al lado de Tera y levantándole la ropa a la altura del estómago—. Sí, no le queda mucho tiempo.

—¿Qu-Qué… haces…?

—Señorita Phantomhive, le quedan dos horas de vida —El Shinigami sonrió, mientras la chica abría mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué…?

**·**

Ciel al fin lo recordaba. Todo. Su venganza contra la reina y el ángel, que esa misma venganza ya estaba cumplida… Y todo lo que le hicieron pasar. También recordó a alguien cayendo, antes de que llegaran para luchar contra el ese mismo ángel obsesionado con la pureza.

—¿No será que yo…?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Es verdad. Conseguí mi venganza gracias a Sebastian. Entonces, mi alma…

**·**

Alois se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, mientras Ciel recordaba más y más. Tera intentó girar la cabeza para encontrarse con Undertaker, quien la miró divertido.

—¿Qué es eso… de que… a este cuerpo… sólo le quedan dos —Tosió y escupió sangre.— horas…?

—Pues exactamente eso. La mezcla entre las almas de un humano, una humana, un Shinigami y tres contratos es algo imposible de soportar para un ser humano, jijiji~

—¿Tres… tres…? —No entendía lo de los tres contratos. En el cuerpo de Ciel sólo habían juntado dos, ¿no?— ¡Anne…! ¡Tú lo… sabías, ¿verdad?! —exclamó Tera. Dentro de su mente, Anne asintió con pesadez.

—Ella reencarnará en otra persona, así que no tendrá problema, pero tú… Bueno, tu alma tiene demasiadas mezclas como para dejarla pasar.

—¿Me-Mezclas…? —preguntó Tera, confusa.

—Exacto —respondió Undertaker y comenzó a explicar—. El alma de tu hermano y tú sois prácticamente una sola, por lo cual, él tiene tus características y tú las suyas. Pero… La diferencia entre él y tú es que… Bueno, él lleva tanto tiempo soportando esta carga que su alma ya se ha adaptado, además, está protegido por los contratos de los Demonios.

—¿Y… antes? —Tera iba entendiéndolo todo, poco a poco.

—¿Antes de los contratos…? —Tera asintió, mientras hacía una mueca. Bajo ella, el charco de sangre crecía—. Bueno, a parte de que su poder no estaba aún liberado… ¿Nunca os fijasteis en vuestra familia que Ciel era el que más problemas tenía?

—¿Ciel…? ¿Te refieres… a que…? —preguntó ella, dándole sentido a todo, de repente.

—Exacto. Sus problemas se asma, sus gripes… Todo por tener su alma conectada a la de un Shinigami.

—¿Y… yo…? ¿Por… qué? —Cada vez le costaba más hablar.

—¿Por qué que, jijiji~? —preguntó el de cabello plateado, levantándose y moviéndose de aquí para allá.

—¿Por qué… no… me afect-…? —Tosió aún más y dejó la frase en el aire.

—¿Por qué no te ha afectado hasta ahora? Bueno, porque estabas protegida por la misma alma de Shinigami que intentaba matar a tu hermano. Unidos por el alma, ¿quién lo iba a decir?

Ella lanzó un alarido de dolor al ver cómo Ciel llamaba a Sebastian y a su hermana. Sin embargo, su hermano no pareció escucharla.

—_No puede ser… ¿Voy a morir sin poder decirle adiós a mi hermano…?_

Tera comenzó a llorar y a maldecirse en voz baja por tan horrible desgracia. Ni Anne, ni Undertaker dijeron nada. Lo único que hizo el Shinigami fue sonreír y seguir comiendo.

—¡Maldita… sea…! ¿Por qué… soy… tan débil…? ¡¿Por qué…?!

La chica siguió llorando y sangrando. Hasta que decidió una cosa; si moría, moriría viendo a su hermano. Se levantó a duras penas y comenzó a caminar. Cada paso era algo insufrible, una tortura, pero siguió caminando.

Cogió su guadaña, que había caído al suelo, y siguió caminando, apoyándose en ella. En su mente, Anne estaba sorprendida y Undertaker se giró para mirarla.

—Oh~, señorita Phantomhive~… Si sigue así, no durará ni una hora —Comió una galleta.

—Cállate… ¡Cállate!

Y comenzó a correr. Aunque le dolía como nada antes, aunque sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento, a pesar de todo, siguió avanzando.

—Criaturas curiosas, estos humanos… Jijiji~

**·**

Había visto a Sebastian y a Claude correr verticalmente por la pared de aquella Torre de Espinas, así que ella también lo hizo. Y, por fin, al llegar a la cima, abrió la puerta…

Y se encontró a los tres Demonios mirándola y a Ciel, desmayado en los brazos de Hannah. Sonrió. Y los tres se asustaron ante tan macabra escena. Pero Hannah terminó lo que estaba haciendo.

—Contrato finalizado —dijo, para volver a mirar a la chica.

Tera estaba cubierta, de los pies a la cabeza, de heridas. De todas salía sangre, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. Y su sonrisa en medio de aquel caos a lo que no podía llamarse cuerpo humano lo hacía aún más psicótico.

—¿Señorita Tera…? —preguntaron los tres Demonios.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Me alegro… de que estés bien… _**Ciel**_...

Tras eso, cayó al suelo, sin poder moverse.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** ¡Su-su-su-su-su-su-sus-pensa! (?) Digo… ¡Suspense! xD. Por cierto, sentimos la tardanza (Y que sea tan corto…). Es que con DeviantArt, Facebook, exámenes y demás… Y, además, el teclado se estropeó y ahora no podemos escribir bien.**

**Vaishyuu:**** Bueno… ¿Lo vas a dejar ahí?**

**Ryhen:**** Seh. Pero como ya tengo el último escrito desde hace taaaanto tiempo… Creo que no voy a tener porqué tardar… Creo (?).**

**Vaishyuu:**** ¿Y eso de publicar el Lunes?**

**Ryhen:**** Em… Bueno... Porque… ¡Tiene que haber un país en el que a estas horas aún sea Domingo!**

**Vaishyuu:**** No lo hay.**

**Ryhen:**** ¡En Ryhenlandia sí!**

**Vaishyuu:**** Bueno, vamos a despedirnos antes de que esta se vuelva más loca… Hasta la próxima~…**

* * *

_**·Información no-importante:**_

**-¡Los Review no matan! Jajaja. Y son de gran ayuda :).**

**-No, esto no es una lista.**

**-Tera es mía, bitches! (XDD) Ok, no, pero es un OC de mi propiedad. (Si quieren usarlo, sólo pídanlo…)**

**-¡Los Follow/Favourite tampoco matan!**

**-Ante cualquier dudita, no tengas miedo en pedirnos una ayudita~.**

* * *

_**Yes, My Lord.**_


	6. Esa Shinigami, recuerdos de antes

**Disclaimer:**_**Kuroshitsuji **_**(**_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Mayordomo Negro**_**) no nos pertenece, pertenece a Yana Toboso, a quien hay que hacer un altar urgentemente. Esta historia y su OC si son nuestros (aunque la historia esté basada en **_**Kuroshitsuji II**_**).**

**Advertencias para advertir:**** Posible OoC (Out of Character) de algún personaje (aunque trataré de ajustar los personajes a como son en realidad).**

**Nota:**** Este capítulo es un Flasback (a partir del primer punto y hasta el último). Y, además, está narrado en primera persona. Explicaciones al final del capítulo.**

* * *

_**Epílogo: Esa Shinigami, recuerdos de antes.**_

Lo recuerdo… Lo recuerdo… Yo… Undertaker… Grell… William… Ciel… El ángel… Todo… Ya lo puedo recordar todo.

No sé dónde estoy, no puedo abrir los ojos… Pero no me importa… Ya lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo…

**·**

Después de correr por tantos sitios, por tantas calles, escapar de tanta gente… Llegué a aquel local, llegué a Undertaker. Entré, a pesar de tener un aspecto lúgubre.

Yo y mis buenas ideas.

"Él" me recibió saliendo de un ataúd y yo, por supuesto, me asusté.

Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, a él le dio tiempo de agarrarme por el cuello de mi (ahora) desastroso vestido. Sonrió, pues podía elevarme al aire sin esfuerzo alguno y usando solo sus uñas.

—Hey pequeña Phantomhive, ¿qué haces aquí? —Me giró de manera que me quedé mirándolo. Y eso hice, no podía apartar la vista de él, estaba embobada—. Hey, te estoy hablando, jijiji~

Volví en mí y comencé a sollozar. ¿La razón? La cicatriz que tenía aquella persona de cabello gris también la tenía la persona que me llevó fuera de casa. El hombre se sobresaltó por un momento y luego miró hacia los lados. Después, me dejó en el suelo.

Posiblemente no sabría qué hacer. La verdad era que aquel lugar no era muy adecuado para un niño. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos, me di cuenta de que había algo extraño en aquel lugar y dejé de llorar. Sí, así de bipolar soy.

Comencé a recorrer el lugar con la mirada y me di cuenta de que, a pesar de haber ataúdes por todas partes, no se olía nada. Realmente no se olía nada. Ni siquiera el polvo. La atmósfera era tan antinatural… Sin embargo, yo no hice caso a la parte de mi cerebro que me grita _"¡Escapa! ¡Corre! ¡Esto no es normal, ¿no lo ves?!_".

Aquella persona pareció extrañarse y me miró. Aun tenía rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas, pero ya no lloraba. Sonreí.

Y así fue como me quedé allí a vivir.

**·**

Pasados los años, fui descubriendo más cosas de mi "tutor", por llamarlo de alguna manera. Me dijo que su nombre era "Undertaker", cosa que me pareció muy extraña, pues, a pesar de su siniestro aspecto, no tenía aspecto de enterrador.

También descubrí lo que eran los Shinigamis. ¿Cómo? Fácil. Venían bastantes. Además, salí de allí con uno de ellos.

Creo que era un día lluvioso, como casi todos en Londres. Yo estaba pasando una escoba por la tienda, mientras vigilaba que no me tropezara con cualquier cosa y, a la vez, vigilaba a los escasos clientes de ese día cuando el señor Undertaker se iba tras las cortinas.

Tras marcharse un último cliente, un alcalde, o un ministro o alguien por el estilo, la tienda quedó totalmente en silencio.

Continué barriendo tranquilamente. El señor Undertaker llevaba ya quince minutos tras la cortina, pero yo no le presté atención, al ser un comportamiento tan normal en él.

De repente, una ráfaga de aire frío indicó que alguien estaba entrando en la tienda, a pesar de que la puerta no había hecho ningún ruido. Me giré y recibí al cliente con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenid-… —Pero aquella persona me interrumpió.

—¿Está Undertaker? —preguntó.

Vestía con esmoquin de los pies a la cabeza. También tenía una especie de cortacésped manual en su mano y unos papeles que sujetaba con la otra, que además, le ocultaban el rostro.

—¿Pe-perdón…? —pregunté, confusa. Ni me había saludado, ni preguntaba por algún fallecido. No, solo quería hablar con el señor Undertaker.

—¿No me has oído? —El hombre se asomó tras sus papeles y reveló unos ojos verdes—. ¿Qué clase de ayudante ha contratado Undertaker ahora?

—¿Eh…?

Agarré fuertemente la escoba, pues estaba bastante asustada. Miré hacia un lado y hacia el otro, y, justo antes de que él pudiera decir algo, una cabellera gris se asomó por la cortina. Suspiré al escuchar su voz.

—Oh, hola Will~… —dijo Undertaker y lo cogió por el brazo, ignorando sus ruegos, para llevárselo tras la cortina mientras parloteaba. Justo antes de que comenzara a barrer otra vez, Undertaker volvió a salir tras la cortina y me miró siniestramente.

—No nos espíes.

—S-Sí…

Y así, continué mi labor, a pesar de que varias veces me vi tentada a mirar. Tras unas dos horas, aquella persona salió de detrás de las cortinas y me miró. Se quedó quieto al lado de la puerta. Poco después, salió Undertaker y se acercó a mí, sonriendo.

—Bueno, Tera… Parece que te vas de viaje, jujujuju~… —dijo, y me puso sus manos en mis hombros, con sus uñas peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello—. Te irás con este señor de aquí. Se llama Will-…

—William T. Spears, encantado —dijo él, interrumpiéndolo, y se colocó las gafas en su lugar con el cortacésped. Después extendió su mano hacia mí. Yo le tendí la mía, un poco nerviosa.

—Encantada… —murmuré—. Pero… Me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué…? —Callé.

—¿Sí, querida? —preguntó Undertaker, agachándose hasta quedar a mi altura.

—¿Por qué debo irme?

Ellos se miraron y luego, Undertaker sonrió.

—Pues… Bueno, tras el tiempo que he pasado contigo, me he dado cuenta de que eres una Shinigami.

—¿Una qué…?

—Una Shinigami —comenzó William—, un dios de la muerte. Quienes llevan las almas de la gente que muere al otro mundo. O, bueno, eso cree la cultura popular, pero la realidad es que lo único que hacemos es recoger las almas para que no queden libres por el mundo.

—¿Cómo puedo ser yo…?

—Fácil, tu presencia, tu alma… Lo dicen todo —terminó Undertaker y me empujó hacia el hombre de esmoquin—. Y, ahora, tendrás que ir con él para aprender a ser una Shinigami como debe ser. Espero que lo hagas bien y no tengas que desertar nunca…

Al decir eso parecía bastante melancólico, como si le recordara algo bonito. Yo asentí y, tras darle las gracias inclinándome ante él. Rio, divertido.

William abrió la puerta y se despidió con un frío "adiós". Yo lo seguí, apresurada.

Me dijo que tenía un encargo que hacer antes de poder ir al Mundo Shinigami, así que yo lo seguí.

Llegamos hasta la mujer en cuestión y, cuando murió, pude observar la destreza y habilidad de aquel Shinigami, asombrándome enseguida.

Después, fuimos al Mundo Shinigami, donde pasé varios años de mi vida aprendiendo a ser una Shinigami.

La verdad es que al principio era muy torpe, pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Poco después, fui mejorando paso a paso. También había conocido a Anne, aquella alma que habitaba dentro de mí, aunque no sabía nada de ella.

**·**

Varios años más tarde, nos encargaron una tarea para nada fácil; teníamos que recoger las almas de las personas que estaban pereciendo en el incendio de Londres.

Grell, William y cuatro Shinigamis experimentados bajamos, el pelirrojo y yo emocionados por la idea de una pelea inminente, aunque nos desanimamos mucho al recibir la orden de no hacer nada, pues los Shinigamis de mayor rango se ocuparían de las batallas.

Nos ordenaron resignarnos y no meternos en ninguna pelea. Comenzamos a recoger almas, aunque pronto nos dimos cuenta de que estaban todas quemadas con fuego demoníaco y que no podíamos hacer nada para capturarlas, pues se deshacían.

**·**

Y yo, como buena imbécil prepotente que soy, decidí arriesgarme con el ángel por mi cuenta, creyendo que podía derrotarle.

Anne, dentro de mí, intentó que desistiera, pero no hubo forma de persuadirme, así que llegué a la cima del puente, donde me esperaba aquel ángel desquiciado. Lo señalé con mi guadaña al tiempo que él se giraba para observarme.

—Ash Landers. Quedas arrestado por orden del Tribunal de Justicia de los Shinigamis. Tu castigo es… ¡La pena de muerte!

—¡Ahahahaha! ¡Intenta cumplirla entonces! —exclamó él, con tono de burla.

Y así, me abalancé contra él sin pensármelo dos veces. Él esquivó fácilmente mi guadaña, mientras me atacaba con su espada, pues yo aún estaba muy verde.

Seguimos golpeándonos durante bastante rato, hasta que, en un descuido del ángel, conseguí agarrar una de sus alas y este, alarmado, voló hacia el cielo, intentado zafarse de mí, sin resultados. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía mi guadaña y me alarmé.

Ash, al darse cuenta de esto, sonrió cínicamente y se lanzó hacia abajo. Justo cuando pasamos al lado del puente en construcción, localicé la guadaña, pero antes de poder saltar a por ella…

El ángel se sacudió violentamente y consiguió que lo soltara. A cambio, le arranqué un par de plumas. Este, furioso, me atravesó con su espada, haciendo que yo cayese al río y me desmayara.

El resto es historia.

Elizabeth y Paola me encontraron, fui llevada a la mansión Phantomhive, donde me aguardaba Ciel… Y, bueno, el resto de cosas, aventuras y demás.

**·**

Ahora ya no sé dónde estoy, pero puedo notar un vacío oscuro a mí alrededor. En un intento de visualizar algo, me giro. O bueno, lo intento.

No hay manera de girarme, de moverme, ni nada.

No siento a Anne e mi interior, no siento mi guadaña en mi mano, no siento la ropa en mi piel… Parece como si estuviese…

—_En la nada._

¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?!

—_Tranquila, pequeña. A partir de ahora, tu alma inmortal y yo viviremos juntos. Puede que, si te portas bien, algún día te consiga un cuerpo propio, pero hasta entonces… Espero que te sirva el mío. Jujujuju~_

Ah, claro… Él…

_Undertaker._

En ese caso… Parece que nunca te volveré a ver, Ciel. Aunque… No me importaría… Encontrarme…

**Con tu reencarnación.**

* * *

**Ryhen:**** ¡Y con esto doy por concluidos absolutamente todos los Fic's de Kuroshitsuji! ¡No quiero saber más de esta complicada serie hasta dentro de mil años por lo menos!**

**Vaishyuu:**** Vaga, ni que hubieras hecho un sacrificio enorme…**

**Ryhen:**** Hacía tiempo que no escribía nada… (Además de drabbles que dudo que suba…) ¡Así que no te quejes! Bueno, siento de nuevo que haya quedado tan corto y... Espero poder subir pronto nuestra historia original... O quizás subamos antes la de Soul Eater... ¡Hahahaha, spoiler! (?)**

**Vaishyuu:**** Bueno, como sea. Nos despedimos de este Fandom en muuucho tiempo, así que…**

**Ambos:**** ¡Bye y gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

* * *

_**·Información no-importante:**_

**-¡Los Review no matan! Jajaja. Y son de gran ayuda :).**

**-No, esto no es una lista.**

**-Tera es mía, bitches! (XDD) Ok, no, pero es un OC de mi propiedad. (Si quieren usarlo, sólo pídanlo…)**

**-¡Los Follow/Favourite tampoco matan!**

**-Ante cualquier dudita, no tengas miedo en pedirnos una ayudita~.**

**-¡Esto se acabó, pero esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado!**

* * *

_**Yes, My Lord.**_


End file.
